Mistica Atracción
by Hikaru Takemiya
Summary: Ser trasladada de su verdadero hogar fue un golpe duro...pero más lo es, el no poder resistirse a esos ojos zafiros que ignoraban su presencia...¿podrán el poder y la magia separar dos almas que buscan ser oídas? E&T S
1. Anfang

**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mi si no a CLAMP**

**MISTICA ATRACCIÓN**

Los fuertes rayos del Sol lograron traspasar las fuertes y oscuras penumbras de aquella habitación, se podía sentir un ambiente tenso e incluso asfixiante, las paredes eran de un tono perla, los estantes y mesitas de noche tenían de adorno laminillas de oro, el closet era de madera de pino, pintado de un tono beige con molduras de flores de cerezo, la cama era matrimonial para a simple vista de notaba que solo dormía ahí una persona. Una persona de largo cabello color ébano, ojos amatistas y una piel aterciopelada de tez levemente blanca, no llegando a ser pálida, observaba con una mirada calculadora el suave y delicado revoloteo de los pájaros, mirándolos con suave dejo de envidia.

- Quisiera tener esa libertad que ustedes tienen –gruño levemente molesta mientras se dirigía al tocador a retocarse su delicado y hermoso pelo, sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna pese a que iba a entrar a una escuela nueva de alto régimen de educación, sus blanquecinas manos se movían lentamente por cada trazo de ébano en su cabello, al ver que había quedado liso y sin ninguna intención de desaliñarse dejo el cepillo en su lugar, para observar con detenimiento su rostro –ya no aguanto más el ser diferente a cualquier otro humano, ellos son libres y no tienen que ver las cosas que los atemorizan día tras día, tienen la fuerza necesaria para darle un alto, no son como yo, que siendo "especial" como mamá dice tengo que pasar por tantos suplicios –la joven se lanzo una mirada lastimera mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se ponía en marchar tomando su maletín hacia la sala de estar para allí esperar a su ya retrasada madre –"aunque no es que se haya retrasado, yo fui la que se levanto más temprano, pero es que lo que más quiero en estos momentos es terminar con esta pesadilla" –la joven detuvo su marcha a la sala, al sentir un fuerte mareo en su cabeza, alzo la mirada y pudo notar el como leves sombras le tenían rodeada con una sonrisa maliciosa cada uno –"les odio, odio que me hagan sufrir así, todos los humanos me dan desconfianza por sus pensamientos tan impuros" –con un leve movimiento de sus manos los alejo de ella, no tenía tiempo de jugar con ellos, tan solo quería apurarse a llegar para luego salir de esa escuela, no quería sentir las hipocresías y dolencias de los humanos comunes y corrientes.

- Vaya Tommy, si que te levantaste temprano, no sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas de llegar a tu ahora nueva escuela, porque de haberlo sabido yo... –Sonomi se quedo sin palabras al ver la fría expresión en el rostro de su hija –"han pasado ya diez largos años desde que se comporta así con todos, cuando voy a volver a tener a mi dulce Tomoyo" –la amatista siguió con su expresión fría durante varios minutos más, el ser diferente a los demás hacia un daño psicológico demasiado duro, pero eso parecía no afectar a la joven Daidouji, que se mostraba indiferente a lo que pasase o pasara, sus ojos amatistas antes brillantes y enternecedores, ahora eran opacos y fríos, su sonrisa antes dulce, ahora era sarcástica, nadie en esa mansión inclusive Sonomi, entendían el porque la joven amatista se mostraba desconfiada ante todos, apenas hablaba o dirigía palabra alguna al que lo hacía, lo cual tenía muy preocupada a Sonomi –Tomoyo hija, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites no es así –la amatista tan solo asintió sin mirarle siquiera –sabes, todos estamos preocupados por tu manera de actuar digo, nunca nos hablas o… -Sonomi fue interrumpida por Tomoyo que había abierto la puerta y salido de ahí, a lo cual no pudo más que suspirar –tal vez no le dedico el tiempo necesario, por mi culpa la esta pasando tan mal –murmuro la señora acongojada, mientras se dirigía rápidamente a su Toyota RV4, donde su joven hija la esperaba indiferente, Sonomi estaba acostumbrada ha ello pero el hecho de que tal vez sea así por su culpa, no se escapaba de su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –no pudo evitar soltar ásperamente la joven, se sentía en cierta parte culpable por el estado de su madre, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, así era y así se tendría que acostumbrar –no veo el porque te pones así, no me pasa nada malo –sentencio con firmeza mientras salía del coche para dirigirse a la entrada de la escuela, esta iba a ser su quinto cambio, y eso en cierto modo la enfadaba, cien por ciento comprobado, en todas las escuelas a las que fue los humanos eran sucios y demasiado libertinos. Nunca tuvo a alguien en quien confiar, ningún amigo, nadie era lo suficientemente puro para serlo. Con lentitud comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, sintiendo las miradas curiosas de los demás, podía sentir el mismo habiente que en sus otras escuelas, la amatista ya se empezaba a imaginar el hecho de que todos iban a ser iguales que los demás –a veces detesto ser diferente –murmuro levemente, para luego detenerse de golpe al sentir una calida mano sobre su hombro, a Tomoyo miles de imágenes le pasaron por la cabeza como si fuera un flash de cámara, jamás en su vida, había visto o conocido a una persona como ella, con suavidad se giro para quedar cara a cara con una joven ojos esmeraldas que le sonreía dulcemente.

- Bu…buenos días, ¿eres nueva por aquí? –susurro con un dejo de timidez, su piel estaba levemente bronceada, su cabello era de un color miel con reflejos dorados, Tomoyo la observo fijamente por unos minutos la luego sonreír levemente y asentir -¡¡Mucho Gusto! Me…me llamo Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto y tu? –la amatista no pudo evitar que una leve risita salieran de sus labios mientras que con delicadeza tomaba una de las manos de la esmeralda.

- Mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, pero me puedes decir Tomoyo –susurro suave y dulcemente a la castaña, la cual afectuosamente le regalo un rápido abrazo para luego bajar la mirada abochornada –"es la primera persona que conozco que se comporta así conmigo, tal vez me estoy adelantando en pensar mal de los humanos" Disculpa, Saku-chan pero me podrías decir que salón es este –la castaño asintió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el pequeño papelito blanco que le ofrecía la amatista.

- Si quieres podemos irnos las dos juntas, yo voy en el mismo salón –le comento tímidamente mientras bajaba la mirada tímida y a la vez nerviosa por alguna reacción negativa por parte de su compañera. Tomoyo miro a Sakura con mucha curiosidad, podía darse cuenta de que muchas niñas le miraba feo e inclusive le decían cosas lo suficientemente alto para que las oyera, un fuerte enojo se apodero de Tomoyo, no entendía el como podían ser así con ella, si bien se podía notar que la esmeralda era lo suficientemente tímida como para hacer o decir algo malo, aparte de que ya había oído sus pensamientos sobre lo que quería, y visto lo que tenía que ver...,esto ultimo ocasiono en la amatista un leve estremecimiento que se desvaneció tan rápido como vino.

- Claro que me gustaría que nos fuéramos juntas Saku-chan, por mi no hay problema, solo espero que mi presencia no te aburra –le dijo dulcemente mientras le regala otra de sus sonrisas nunca vistas a la castaña que tan solo se pudo limitar a mirarle con los ojos brillosos.

- No digas es Tomo-chan, a mi no va a ser ninguna molestia tu presencia, vas bien yo creo que la mía te va a molestar –susurro muy quedito mientras avanzaba junto a Tomoyo por los largos pasillos de la escuela – hoe, ¿de donde eres, Tomo-chan? Claro si te puedo preguntar…hay perdón por no preguntarte si te podía llamar Tomo-chan –susurro medio asustada la joven mientras le hacia muchas reverencias a una Tomoyo que le miraba sorprendida para lo soltar una suave risilla que solo Sakura pudo oír, a lo cual le miro extrañada y todavía un poco asustada.

- Jajajaja, vamos Saku-chan levanta ese rostro, claro que me puedes llamar Tomo-chan, yo te llamo Saku-chan y ni me digne a preguntarte si querías por lo cual ahora lo hago al igual que tu, ¿no te molesta que te llame Saku-chan? –la castaña le miro con el rostro iluminado mientras sus hermosas esmeraldas se mostraban cristalinas –en cuanto a lo de donde soy, soy nacionalmente japonesa, más precisamente de Osaka y tu? –la esmeralda sonrió radiante mientras se posaba enfrente de Tomoyo y le tomaba las manos para luego verle con los ojos brillantes.

- Claro que no me molesta que me digas Saku-chan al contrario, me hace muy feliz!...etto, yo soy de Tomoeda, una ciudad todavía más pequeña que Osaka –comento radiante, a lo cual la amatista sonrió, muchos se hubiera avergonzado por comentar ese pequeño detalle pero a leguas se notaba que la pequeña esmeralda era demasiado inocente –aquí es nuestro salón –saco de su ensimismamiento a la joven amatista que levanto la mirada, observo el aula en perfecto orden, sin ninguna pista de suciedad o desalineación lo cual sorprendió a Tomoyo, jamás había estado en un aula tan ordenada –hasta así porque Eriol y Syaoran se encargaron de la limpieza, ellos siempre dejan todo demasiado pulcro y perfecto –le dijo con un orgullo notorio que sorprendió a Tomoyo, ella había llegado a pensar que la joven esmeralda estaba sola en esa escuela pero al parecer no –ellos son mis únicos amigos aparte de ti –Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreírle con dulzura, le enternecía el que Sakura ya le haya tomado confianza en tan poco tiempo, jamás había actuado así con nadie, ella misma se sorprendía por el simple hecho de haber aceptado rápidamente a la castaña pero no se arrepentía, debido a que había llegado a creer que no existía ya personas así y veía lo equivocada que estaba, ahora solo faltaba conocer a las personas con las que se juntaba Sakura.

- ¿Y como son tus amigos Saku-chan? –Al ver el gesto interrogatorio de su compañera no pudo evitar reír levemente – me refiero en carácter, ¿como son sus personalidades? –la castaña se llevo un debo a sus labios, en pose pensativa, mientras la amatista le miraba con curiosidad, las dos habían decidido sentarse juntas, a lo cual no habría problema alguno con Tomoyo por tener que conocer más gente, a excepción de los amigos de la esmeralda.

- Eriol, es demasiado serio al igual que tranquilo, se la pasa todo el día leyendo libros sobre ciencia ficción y drama, es muy inteligente, se supone que debería estar adelantado pero prefirió quedarse con Syaoran y conmigo, cuando siempre me ponía triste el era el que me tranquilizaba, es muy dulce –le dijo con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la amatista por su parte permaneció seria – Syaoran también es muy serio, pero a el si le buscan riña se la lleva, por lo general siempre se la pasa entrenando y jugando videojuegos, a mi parecer los dos son muy distintos pero siguen siendo los mejores amigos –una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo en los labios de la amatista, podía haber jurado que su compañera hablaba con demasiada fascinación sobre el joven Syaoran.

- Jejeje, tu siempre hablando bien de nosotros Sakura-chan –Tomoyo volteo rápidamente la mirada para observa al ser que poseía tan melódica voz con algunos toques de seria y frialdad en ella, pero no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo puesto que el ya se encontraba casi a su lado, le miraba fijamente analizándola con unos ojos inclusive más fríos que los de ella –disculpen mi interrupción no quise molestar…, eres tu una amiga de Sakura-chan –la amatista pudo notar un dejo amenazante en su voz envuelto por una capa de frialdad, a lo cual no pudo más que asentir sosteniéndole la mirada –mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, espero y no haya ningún inconveniente en llevarnos bien los cuatro –la amatista logro con todas sus fuerzas aguantar el leve tono carmesí que amenazaba mostrarse en su cara, debido al hecho de sentir los suaves y fríos, del joven de ojos zafiros y cabello azulado, con una piel más pálida que la suya, sobre su mano, jamás nadie en su vida se había presentado así ante ella –Sakura-chan, espera a que veas como ha venido Syaoran a la escuela hoy, no vas a poder parar de reír –le dijo en un tono divertido a la esmeralda mientras miraba de reojo a una estática amatista –¿se encuentra bien Daidouji-san? –Tomoyo alzo una ceja al notar que le había llamado por su apellido sin que le hubiera dicho tan siquiera su nombre –Jejeje, disculpe, pero prácticamente he estado atrás de usted en todo el trayecto hacia el salón sin que ninguna de las dos me detectara –Sakura se ruborizo hasta la punta al oír el comentario de su compañero, Tomoyo por su parte justo cuando le iba a decir algo apareció en escena, un joven de cabello color chocolate y ojos ámbares enfrente de ellos tres, estaba cubierto prácticamente de los pies a la cabeza de distintos colores de pintura.

- No digan nada –gruño molesto mientras se dirigía sin siquiera volver a mirarlos a su asiento, la amatista se asombro al verlo y más sentir el aliento de Eriol muy cerca de su cuello, no sabía porque pero sentía el como una corriente eléctrica la embarcaba.

Continuara…

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de este tipo (por lo general he hecho hasta ahora Yaoi, pero debido a mi fascinación por la pareja E&T, no pude contenerme en hacer uno Hetero, espero y sean amables conmigo, onegai ToT ya que soy muy mala escribiendo u.u), espero y les guste, si no es así háganme el favor de saberlo para borrarlo y si les gusta por favor dejen review, y prometo actualizarlo pronto n.n!**


	2. Saphire

**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mi si no a CLAMP**

_Para subir el tercer capitulo por hacer dejen por lo menos 8 o más reviews, esto es solo para a los que les gustaría saber la continuación._

**MISTICA ATRACCIÓN**

**Capítulo dos**: **Saphire**

Eriol miro fijamente la expresión desconcertada de Tomoyo, el también estaba algo aturdido por la anterior brusquedad de su compañero ambarino al pasar, prácticamente le había aventado hacia la joven amatista que no había reaccionado en ese instante. Ambos estaban en una posición algo comprometedora, el joven zafiro tenía la mano izquierda apoyada sobre el pupitre de su compañera, su rostro prácticamente estaba sobre el cuello de ella, y el pequeño y simple hecho de que Tomoyo tenía apoyada su mano sobre el pecho de el, no ayudaba en mucho a mejorar el pequeño inconveniente. Tanto Sakura como Syaoran no se habían dado cuenta del problemático estado de sus dos compañeros, estaban más ocupados discutiendo sobre el simple hecho de que a Syaoran "accidentalmente" le cayeron tres baldes de pinturas justo cuando pasaba por la puerta principal de la escuela.

Tomoyo no podía estar más nerviosa, al momento de haber puesto su mano en el musculoso pecho del joven de ojos azules, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, y ninguna de ellas eran alegres. Podía sentir la tensión de los músculos de Eriol al igual que su fría mirada clavada en ella, ciertamente jamás se había sentido así por un humano, normalmente ella era la que los atemorizaba, pero en esta ocasión el joven Hiraguizawa lograba hacerla sentir miles de cosas incomprensibles para ella.

- "A diferencia de Sakura, la vida de este humano parece más lúgubre que la de cualquiera, jamás en mi vida había visto y sentido algo así. Me parece imposible que un simple y común humano pueda cargar con semejante soledad" –Eriol lanzó un pequeño suspiro al ver que la joven amatista parecía haberse olvidado de su actual situación, para ahora ponerse a hablar consigo misma, ciertamente el zafiro pudo detectar su fuerte poder espiritual que al parecer atraía a los espíritus de segundo nivel que podían llegar a ser demasiado peligrosos –Disculpe joven Hiraguizawa, pero cree que podría ya moverse de mi asiento –el suave murmullo de Tomoyo en su lóbulo de la oreja no le ayudo mucho en aclarar sus pensamientos, por lo cual sin darse tomo el suave rostro de Tomoyo y le planto un tierno y leve beso en su frente –Hi…Hiraguizawa-kun –Eriol le sonrío tan solo de lado para luego marcharse, dejando a una Tomoyo en shock con un pequeño tono rojizo cubriendo sus mejillas –"Por…porque hizo eso, si apenas y nos conocimos… Ich bin ein Dummkopf (_soy una tonta_)" –Tomoyo lanzó un bufido mientras que con suavidad removía una parte de la manga de su abrigo para observar con profundo odio una marcas rojizas cubiertas por una leve tela blanca adornada por unos símbolos estampados de un color azul fuerte – "Befreien Sie meinen zuverlässigen Bediensteten Ihrer Befestigungen (_libera a mis fieles sirvientes de sus ataduras_)" –dos pequeñas lucecitas aparecieron de la nada enfrente de Tomoyo, a lo cual a la nombrada le aparecieron pequeñas gotitas sobre su nuca, mientras los tres estudiantes antes desinteresados volteaban a verla con algo de incredulidad a excepción del un joven de ojos zafiros que le miraba de una forma difícil de entender –malditos engendros del mal, se supone que deberían haber aparecido afuera no adentro del aula –después de haber dicho estas palabras a una velocidad espeluznante, las tomo de un solo apretón y salió disparada escaleras abajo, en donde ahora se podían distinguir dos figuras salidas de las pequeñas lucecitas –Spinnel, Kerberos¿que se supone que creen que hacen? –los recién nombrados tragaron un fuerte trago de su propia saliva, mientras se miraban retadoramente el uno al otro.

- Yo se lo puedo explicar con todo gusto mi señora –el peluche en forma de gato de largo pelaje azul marino y ojos celestes rasgados por una pequeña raya negra en medio, hablo en un tono serio y a la vez burlón mientras observaba de reojo a su compañero, que le hacia muecas infames –al parecer el idiota de Kerberos, quiso sobreactuar y nos saco de nuestro sueño, antes de que pudiéramos oír completo su encantamiento, mi señora.

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Amita! –dijo esta vez ahora el nombrado Kerberos mirando de manera amenazadora a Spinnel, al igual que el anterior Kerberos era un peluche en forma de gato, pero a diferencia de Spinnel, este tenía la piel de un fuerte tono amarillo y unos ojos completamente negros –el maldito azulito, me reto a tomar mi verdadera forma y debido al choque de sus poderes y los míos salimos antes de tiempo, al lo cual, mi incompetente compañero fue el causante por dudar de mi fuerza –Tomoyo se llevo una mano a sus sienes, mientras intentaba mantener la calma, que jamás lograría debido al constante parloteo de palabras imperdonables entre sus dos sirvientes.

- "Y se supone que provienen de un gran linaje de hechiceros aristocráticos…al diablo, porque me tenían que tocar estos…estos incompetentes" –la amatista lanzó un suspiro de derrota al notar el como los peluches ya habían emprendido marcha hacia su casa –"muy bien Tomoyo, ahora lo que tienes que hacer, es tranquilizarte y pensar en una buena excusa, para el simple hecho de que tan solo te estabas observando el antebrazo, para que luego aparecieran de la nada dos pequeñas lucecitas enfrente tuyo para luego decir unas palabrotas y salir corriendo" –la amatista estaba tan histérica que por el simple hecho de que alguien le hubiera hablado, hubiera sido capaz de volar la escuela entera –porque solo a mi me pasan estas cosas…porque simple y sencillamente no puedo ser normal como todos los de este lugar –su mirada antes fría ahora se había tornado sumamente tierna y angelical –"por alguna razón no puedo ser yo con ellos…menos con esos zafiros que no dejan de observarme" –la amatista tomo entre sus delicadas manos el barandal de las escaleras que la llevarían regreso a su aula.

Al momento de llegar a su salón Tomoyo pudo notar para su alivio que el profesor aun no había llegado, pero eso sí, la atenta mirada de Hiraguizawa la estaba poniendo nerviosa, tanto que en ese momento pensó que fue una estúpida idea hacerle caso a Sakura y sentarse justo a su lado, adelante de Eriol.

Por su parte Eriol observaba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de Daidouji más detenidamente ahora que ya se encontraba en su pupitre justo delante suyo, siendo sincero la joven se veía exquisita para cualquier hombre, su largo cabello ébano caía en una cascada de rizos que se deslizaban lentamente por firme y a la vez delicada espalda.

- "Debes retirar esos pensamientos de tu cabeza Eriol, tu sabes más que nadie que no puedes sentir ni el más pequeño granito de amor o amistad hacia la persona que……" –los ojos de Tomoyo se posaron sobre el pálido rostro de Hiraguizawa. Eriol lo había notado más sin embargo no dio señas de incomodidad, sabía muy bien que la amatista no tenía intención alguna de incomodarlo aunque lo aparentara –Daidouji-san, puedo notar muy claramente el como no deja de observa mis ojos –tomo con suavidad la barbilla de Tomoyo atrayendo la atención de los alumnos que recién comenzaba a entrar al salón. A Hiraguizawa eso no le importo, ya que con más propósito acerco esta vez sus labios muy cerca de los de Tomoyo inundándola con su calido aliento –Daidouji-san, lo que usted quiere saber es el porque tengo unos ojos tan inexpresivos como ningún otro humano –sonrió de una forma tan cínica que Tomoyo no supo que pensar, era cierto que ella quería saber sobre esos zafiros que el poseía.

- "No se por…porque siento esto, es cierto que ningún otro humano que yo hubiera conocido posee unos ojos como los de él…tan amargos…tan solitarios…sin ninguna pizca de amor, dulzura y comprensión. ¿Que clase de persona eres?……Eriol" –justo cuando Tomoyo iba a darle una respuesta a Eriol, este se aparto bruscamente de ella dejándola anonadada

Por su parte Eriol tan solo la miro fijamente para luego sentarse elegantemente en su asiento, no sabía en que era en lo que estaba pensando después de acercarse de una manera demasiado comprometedora hacia Daidouji, jamás en su vida había hecho algo así y en cierto modo no le molestaba, sabía que debía acostumbrarse a los constantes cambios que iba a empezar a sentir por la abundante energía espiritual que emanaba Tomoyo y todo porque el……por desgracia……era algo que nunca hubiera querido ser

- Buenos días jóvenes, espero llevarme bien con ustedes a partir de este momento, mi nombre es Kaho…Kaho Mizuki –comento en un tono calmado y elegante, mostrando un deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro que dejo petrificados a más de un estudiante, a excepción del joven Hiraguizawa y Li, que simple y sencillamente la ignoraron como a todos los demás –al parecer mis palabras no entraron mucho en ustedes dos verdad –susurro de una forma indescifrable para Eriol que ni siquiera se digno a mirarla a pesar de estar aun lado suyo –Hiraguizawa-san cree que es capaz de dedicarme un poco de su atención.

- Lo siento mucho Mizuki-sensei, pero tengo bien entendido que para escuchar no es necesario mirar a la persona que esta hablando, aunque esta se lo tome como si fuera una falta de respeto por lo cual pido mis sinceras disculpas –escupió de una forma tan áspera que no sorprendió a ninguno de sus compañeros a excepción de la profesora Mizuki y Tomoyo. La maestra de largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos de un color miel casi llegando a amarillo le observo incrédula, ningún alumno suyo antes se le había dirigido de esa forma, por lo general simple hablaban con ella nerviosos o algo tímidos diciendo que era la mejor maestra y que entendía cada uno de sus sentimientos, pero ahora llegaba por primera vez a Ichigo High School, y un estudiante la trataba de un modo tan despectivo e inclusive frío……simple y sencillamente no se lo podía creer.

- Disculpe el comportamiento de mi amigo profesora, pero particularmente siendo el presidente de la clase, debo decir que a mi perspectiva estoy de acuerdo con Eriol, ya que no solo nosotros no le ponemos atención a usted también hay otros sentados cerca de mí que están por la mismas –Sakura que estaba sentada delante suyo quebró la punta de su lápiz debido a la fuerza aplicada en su mano -a aparte de que siempre se va a encontrar con unos alumnos así, por lo cual no veo el porque alarmarse o sentirse ofendida, simple y sencillamente ignore ese problema –la esmeralda prácticamente estaba que se desmayaba de los nervios pensando que tal vez el ambarino la iba a acusar de que estaba vagando por la nubes.

Tomoyo por su parte trataba de no reírse por los que parecían "normales" problemas entre sus compañeros, la verdad el ver a Sakura distraída le dieron ganas de gritar tan fuerte que era "kawaii" más sin embargo logro auto controlarse, pero cuando oyó la voz grave y áspera de Eriol hablarle de una forma tan cínica y despectiva a la maestra le hizo perder su auto control, a lo cual logro ocasionar el que prácticamente intentara tirarse al piso por la risa que estaba acumulando, jamás en su vida había conocido a una persona como el.

- "Se nota que no le importa lo que los demás piensen de el……como quisiera ser como tu Eriol-kun…di…dije ERIOL-KUN en MIS PENSAMIENTOS…Dios debo de estar delirando por la escena que me hizo hace unos momentos……ni si quiera se porque…" –la amatista se llevo una mano al pecho mientras sus mejillas blanquecinas empezaban a tomar un color carmín –"porque sentí así palpitar mi corazón…no me gusta este…sentimiento" –el rubor de Tomoyo aumento al sentir la mirada zafira sobre sí –quisiera saber más sobre tus zafiros…Hiraguizawa-san –dejo escapar la amatista en un suspiro inaudible mientras observaba al joven de reojo –"Saphire" –dejo esa única palabra quedarse en sus pensamientos, mientras volvía la mirada hacia el frente donde su profesora ya comenzaba a escribir los ejercicios que hoy empezarían a hacer.

**GRACIAS MINNA-SAN POR LOS REVIEWS:**

**lizzy-86: **Jejeje nOn me alegra el que te agradara mi fic :) tratare de seguirle lo más pronto posible, nos vemos!

**Shami: **Muahahahah n.n te voy a dejar algo impresionada con los cambios de actitud que va a tener Eriol-nii-chan >o ! Nya xD pues entonces creo q se lo vas a ganar ;o; pq falta un poquito más para la acción, ojala te guste este capitulo Tienes toda razón, trate de hacer este fic de E&T un poquito más diferente de las historias que he leído n.nU y a decir verdad es la primera vez que a hago una de este tipo por lo cual espero y sea de tu agrado.

**Andreaeb182: **Jejeje n.n gracias por tu deseo de que lo continuara, espero y te parezca divertido este episodio u.u

**Basileia Daudojiu: **Te apoyo . puxa son la pareja ideal ToT lastima q no sea oficial como S&S u.u jejeje pues si Eriol mira con algo de recelo a Tomoyo y con sentimientos contenidos que más adelante veras porque. o buaaa onegai Basileia-sama continúale con tus fics ;--;!

**Mia T. : **Jejejej te agradezco por el consejo, prometo tratar de seguirlo, pero el problema es que se me complica porque yo así escribo y cuando separo los párrafos siento que no quedan bien y por eso los dejo en el mismo u.u…o gracias, me alegra que te agrade mi forma de escribir, tratare de subir los caps rápido :)! Te cuidas


	3. Blut

**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mi si no a CLAMP**

_Para subir el tercer capitulo por hacer dejen por lo menos 8 o más reviews, esto es solo para a los que les gustaría saber la continuación._

**MISTICA ATRACCIÓN**

Capítulo tres: Blut

Los ojos amatista observaron un punto fijo en la pared de mármol, desde hace algunas hora había notado una extraña aura alrededor de la profesora, estaban cargada de un aire pestilente…estaba cargada del olor de cuerpos descomponiéndose. Observó el como lo que parecían ser gotas de agua que comenzaron a caer del techo, se convertían en hermosas perlas rojizas, solo ella podía verlas, solo ella sabía lo que estaba por llegar, y no era nada bueno.

- Recuerden que cada ecuación no tiene una única solución, pueden ser identidades y desigualdades. Identidades sirve para cualquier valor de x, mientras desigualdades no sirve para cualquier valor de x. ¿Alguien me puede decir porque en desigualdades no sirve para cualquier valor de x? –la amatista se levanto con fiereza al sentir la presencia muy cerca de la profesora.

- "Tengo que salir de aquí, si no lo hago cualquiera de estos humanos podría salir herido y eso no me lo puedo permitir, sería una deshonra para mi titulo de hechicera" –la joven palideció al sentir el liquido carmín escurrirle por el cuello trazando un camino hacia su blanquecina espalda – FLUCH! –maldijo la joven para luego salir corriendo rápidamente del aula, entro al baño de mujeres para comenzar a sacarse la ropa dejando a la vista miles de cicatrices en su cuerpo que comenzaban a arder como si el mismo infierno fuera, con desesperación la amatista comenzó a buscar el liquido carmín intruso que al parecer había logrado meterse a su piel –"si no saco ese Geist de mi cuerpo se apoderara de el" –observó con recelo la entrada del baño mientras que con suavidad alzaba su brazo derecho que portaba el guante blanco con tonalidades azules. Cerró con tranquilidad sus ojos, mientras soltaba suaves palabras que parecían ser llevadas con el viento provocando un fuerte eco en el lugar.

Las paredes comenzaron a temblar al igual que el piso, los retretes y lavabos explotaron como si fueran de un volcán, el agua que caía sin compasión en el piso se comenzaba a colorear del mismo líquido rojizo que anteriormente caía en el aula. Los cabellos ébanos de Tomoyo se movieron con fiereza ante la potencia del viento que se provocaba por las embestidas del Geist, más sin embargo eso no detenía sus palabras que ahora parecían un cántico que repelía al espíritu que parecía no querer darse por vencido.

- Puedes rogar por compasión si es que la quieres –soltó con cinismo mientras observaba el como la Teufel-Kette que había convocado comenzaba a enrollarse cada vez más en el cuerpo del monstruo que ahora no podía hacer nada más que gimotear por el dolor y sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo –créeme el dolor que tu sientes ahora no es nada comparado con el mió –susurro con lastima y tristeza en su voz al ver el como cada trozo de piel y carne del Geist comenzaba a ser devorado por la cadena que parecía no querer dejar ni los huesos, cosa que no pudo evitar Tomoyo, que ahora podía sentir los pasos apresurados de los maestros y alumnos que se acercaban cada vez más hacia donde ella se encontraba –date prisa Teufel, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para verte saborear la carne de unos de tus propios aliados –una fuerte corriente de agua la empapo llenándola de aquel liquido carmín, al parecer a la cadena no le agradaba su tono de voz y temperamento indiferente –tu sabes muy bien que no me asustas, y que te puedo regresar del lugar donde viniste –las olas que antes habían comenzado a azotarla se tranquilizaron con una gran rapidez que no dejo sorprendida a la amatista

- ¿Daidouji-san, se encuentra usted bien! –se oyó la exaltada y preocupada voz de su profesora, a lo cual Tomoyo no pudo más que sonreír con sarcasmo mientras que con un solo tronar de dedos su cuerpo y el del monstruo desaparecieran enviándolos a otra dimensión, lejos del mundo insignificante, como se expresaba la amatista del mundo humano.

Unos ojos zafiros observaron cada uno de los movimientos de la amatista, adornando su pálido rostro con una sonrisa cargada de amargura, Eriol no pudo más que invocar otro portal dimensional para el, después de todo el tenía el deber de proteger a la joven Daidouji, protegerla a toda costa de su vida.

- "Despiertas muy a mi pesar cierto interés en mi…Daidouji-san" –con elegancia se coloco una túnica negra que tan solo dejaba ver medio rostro ocultando los rasgos felinos que habían adquirido sus ojos –Feutel, gracias por tus servicios –la cadena se movió suave y acompasadamente, dándole una vista de ser muy obediente siendo lo contrario –espero poder contar con tus servicios la próxima ves… - el joven se lanzo sin rechistar a los inhabitados rincones de aquel pozo negro llamado agujero negro, donde sería llevado a dimensiones en las que ningún humano había pisado –"no sabes la que te espera Daidouji-san" –una sonrisa triste y rencorosa adorno el medio rostro del joven.

Un estremecimiento sacudió el frágil cuerpo de la joven amatista que se encontraba tirada sobre un charco de sangre, que no era precisamente de ella, pero que la deleitaba. Por alguna razón desde hace algunos minutos una aura desconocida al embriago en todo su ser dejándole anonadada y casi a merced del demonio de ojos negros, y lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante fue recordar unos preciosos ojos azules que le eran indiferentes, cosa que la sorprendió y la hizo ruborizar de sobremanera. Siendo sincera, no entendía muy bien el hecho del porque recordaba repetidamente y en varias ocasiones, el rostro de Eriol aparecía en su mente, y en cierto modo eso la intimidaba y no encontraba razón para ese motivo.

Con cautela el frágil cuerpo de la amatista comenzó a levantarse lentamente, dando a ver la falda y blusa ceñidas al cuerpo debido a aquel liquido carmín que escurría de su cuerpo dejando caminos en la piel que nunca nadie se atrevía a tocar, más por miedo que por respeto, lo cual lograba sacarla una media sonrisa de satisfacción a la hechicera. Le enorgullecía el que todos le temieran, a excepción de su madre y los nuevos compañeros casi amigos que había logrado hacer. El recuerdo de Hiraguizawa asalto su mente como si de una aguja se tratara, lo cual le produjo de nuevo el maldito calor que ya con demasiada frecuencia se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

Eriol observo divertido el inocente y excitante sonrojo en el rostro de la joven, lo cual no era muy conveniente para el joven sin pensaba ponerla aprueba, el deseo se dibujo en sus oscuros ojos azules, trayendo consigo emociones que hace mucho no había experimentado, cosa que no le agrado en lo más mínimo –"Eriol…te quiero" –su mente lo traiciono una vez más como años atrás lo había hecho, los recuerdos de una joven rubia de ojos verdes corrompieron su corazón lenta y dolorosamente, opacando los sentimientos anteriores en sus ojos –quiero alejarte lo más pronto de mi Daidouji-san…no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar de nuevo –con rapidez y agilidad de un felino, bajo con elegancia el peñasco, en el que momentos anteriores había estado sentado observando a la joven amatista.

El aura que momentos anteriores había sentido Tomoyo, se adueño de cada uno de sus poros, imposibilitándole hablar y moverse, cosa que la dejo cohibida, ya que si se trata de algún enemigo no tendría elemento alguno para defenderse. Antes de que la joven pudiera cerrar los ojos, sintió una fuerte opresión en muñecas y piernas que la hizo gemir de dolor

- Duele…no es así pequeña hechicera –una joven de largo cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos como la mismísima esmeralda le miro con ira y rencor contenido, cosa que sorprendió a Tomoyo más sin embargo oculto con una de sus frías sonrisas.

- Debes de estar bromeando –la rubia le miro con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de confusión que divirtió a Tomoyo sin poder evitarlo – ¿crees que este estúpido truco me lastima en lo más mínimo? –la tensión se noto en el cuerpo de la joven de ojos jade, cosa que ayudo a Tomoyo para sacar con rapidez un pequeña aguja que tenía guardada –"tan solo debo evocar mi hechizo y podré liberarme…" –un golpe en su abdomen la hizo detener, gotas de sangre no pudieron evitar salir de sus cálidos labios, cosa que le molesto, puesto que no quería mostrar debilidad alguna enfrente de esa mujer.

- Debí decirte que puedo leer los pensamientos, pequeña mocosa –una sonrisa triunfal apareció en los imperfectos labios de la rubia, causándole a la amatista un enojo incontrolable – mi nombre es Sophie…no lo olvides, porque ten por seguro que afectara tu vida –los hilos liberaron el cuerpo levemente herido de Tomoyo cosa que la enfureció hasta las puntas de los pies.

- "Maldita bruja" –la joven Daidouji lanzo muchos más juramentos al aire mientras la fría brisa del mundo de los muertos la golpeaban de forma implacable cosa que la hizo pensar que nada podía estar peor, pero se detuvo al ver una figura cubierta con una capa negra que parecía mirarla detrás de ese rostro escondido lo cual la incomodo y lleno sus mejillas de un leve rubor –"Maldita costumbre" –la figura se encamino hacia ella con pasos lentos y elegantes, dejándola varios segundos sin aire -¿Quién…-unos fuertes y sensuales labios se apoderaron de los suyos imposibilitándole el seguir con la oración, dejándola entre el shock y el deseo, cosa que la alarmo aun más.

Eriol sonrío a través de los labios de Tomoyo, la verdad le causaba gracia el ver su rostro sorprendió, confuso y sonrojado, tenían un día de conocerse y no pudo haber evitarlo acariciarla y más ahora que se sentía culpable con el encuentro que había tenido hace pocos minutos y en el que no podía haber hecho nada, lo cual lo exasperaba como no tenía ni una idea, y más porque la amatista no debería tener nada que ver en el asunto. Lo único que la incluía era aquella cosa por la cual debía probar sus cualidades.

La joven recibió con estremecimientos las leves caricias que el joven extraño depositaba en su cuerpo dejándola sin aliento, sus manos que antes habían estado en su cadera se habían trasladado lenta y punzantemente en su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, donde movía sus dedos circularmente dándole un masaje que la hacía querer gemir de placer a más no poder, jamás nadie le había tocado, y nunca pensó que sería de esa forma, cosa que solo logro hacer palpitar pecho, una sensación nueva para ella, y grandiosamente nueva.

- "Espera a que me conozcas en realidad Daidouji-san, y no podrás dejar de pensar en mi y mucho menos suspirar por mi" –Eriol aparto sus labios de la amatista a pesar de haber oído sus pequeños gimoteos de protesta –"lo que ahora me interesa es tu cuello, preciosa" –con deseo el joven paso sin pudor alguno su rojiza lengua por el cuello blanquecino de la joven que no pudo evitar sentir pequeños espasmos de placer al sentir sus mordidas en su punto más débil, cosa que deleito a Eriol y sin poder contenerse dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro –Fräulein, tal parece que ningún novio suyo le ha dado placer –el sonrojo se dibujo en las blanquecinas mejillas de la joven – no se preocupe, querida –el murmuro al oído con un sensual ronroneo que hizo temblar a Tomoyo –yo te lo daré muy pronto –con pasión estiro el labio inferior de la joven con sus dientes mientras se alejaba de aquel mundo y de ella –"créeme Tomoyo entre menos te lo esperes y de la persona que menos esperas, serás mía…no por nada me fije en ti desde el comienzo…mi mein Geliebter" –la sonrisa fría que desde un principio le había mostrado a Tomoyo se formo en su rostro, divirtiéndose al notar como no solo las mejillas de la joven estaban rojas, si no también eso labios de los que comenzaba a ponerse adicto.

Mientras tanto, la amatista no pudo más que dejarse caer al suelo, impávida sin saber que decir y hacer, después de todo había sido besada por un completo extraño y peor aun había disfrutado de aquello sin saber porque, cosa que la atemorizaba de sobremanera.

**Continuara…**

**Holas! Me alegra que les haya gustado los siguientes caps, que por cierto desde aquí comienza la acción, los anteriores eran como un prologo xD, en cierto modo Eriol va a tener doble personalidad una para la escuela y otra para Tomoyo (muahaha n.n que muy pronto conocerán) lamento si me retrase mucho y el acumulo de dudas en el fic.**

**Por cierto dejo en claro que todos están cursando el ultimo semestre de preparatoria (lamentablemente yo voy en segundo de secundario y no se mucho de las materias de ese año u.u gomen)**

**Agradecimientos Especiales A:**

**javiera   
**

**jose maria  
**

**Basileia Daudojiu  
**

**StArHuNtEr  
**

**Alexa Hiwatari  
**

**Mia T.**


End file.
